


A nightmare on Elmstreet used girl 1

by cherrythepitbull (doubledemongirls)



Series: A Nightmare on Elm Street used girl [2]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)
Genre: Movie Reference, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledemongirls/pseuds/cherrythepitbull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy's at it again and this time he's using a female?</p><p>Ocs used:</p><p>Lauren Crosswood (F)<br/>Nanny Jassie<br/>--<br/>Canon used</p><p>Freddu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Nightmare on Elmstreet Used Girl part 1

“H-Help!” a girl raven black haired girl shouts as she ran through a strange place. Boiler room? How did she end up their? So many questions popped in her head as she ran from a short man in a green and red sweater, torn brown pants, a brown hat, smelt like a corpse with his burnet skin. But what scared her the most was a knifed glove that screeched as it lightly scrapped the metal in the boiler room.

“H-help me please! Someone!” she wore no shoes and a silk see through nightgown. The heat hurt her bare feet. This had to be a nightmare right?

 

“Lauren~” the voice said in a dark seductive voice. Lauren tried closing her deep blue eyes “Wake up wake up!” she called to herself, tripping. “ow.. Shit!” the heat went up her nightgown. 

The man neared her “L-leave me alone…” Lauren mustered the courage to plead. The burnt man bent down next to her “Your body speaks loader then words Lauren.” he chuckled.

“P-please stop…” Lauren whimpered.

 

“But that wouldn’t be any fun now would it?” the man laughed. “I have a task for you.” he grinned slightly. 

“W-what is that?” Lauren asked as one of the blades on his gloved fingers guided it’s self up her pale leg. Lauren bit her lip. “I want you to tell your friends about uncle Freddy.. How he treats you.”

“Spring Wood Slasher?” Lauren asked “T-that’s just a story to scare the town folks though..” Lauren couldn’t consider the realization of him being real. It can’t be true and why her?

“Will you do that for me?” he leaned closer to her ear as he whispered that, his hot breath making her shiver as it reached her ear.

“W-why should I?” Lauren asked, feeling heat from her pale cheeks and it wasn’t from the hot boiler room.

“Because I don’t even have to ask…” his smog hot breath hit her ear again. Lauren bit her lip once more.

“Now wake up Lauren, you have school or have you forgot?”

With that Lauren woke up, rubbing her eyes. “D-damn dream.”

“Get your ass out of bed!” An older lady looked to be late 50’s, chubby and curvy, gray curly hair down to her shoulders, blue eyes, and wearing a pink dress with a white apron slapped Lauren about ten times with a feather duster to wake her up.

“Nanny Jessie I’m up, dang!” Lauren grumbled. She grew up with her Nanny Jessie, dad was always drunk, and her mother died years ago so she was always stuck with her Nanny Jessie.

“Is that a way to talk to me after I raised you little girl?” here we go with her speech.

Lauren sighed and got up, getting in the shower. She noticed the scratch on her leg when she went to shave. “He’s real…” she sighed as she finished her nice warm shower.

“Hurry up girl! We don’t have all day and your pig is getting cold!”

“Bacon again, damn…” Lauren dried off with a white fluffy towel, getting in a black tang top and waste- tight jeans. “God damn Jessie.” She bellyached every morning thanks to that lady but where would she be with out Nanny Jessie?

She put her hair up in a bun and her mascara on, walking down stairs to the kitchen. 

“Okay Nanny Jessie I’m here.” She sat at the table drinking orange juice and eating her bacon and toast, walking to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and putting purple lip stick on.

 

“Anyone tell you you’d look better with out make up?” Jessie asked. “I love you girl now get to school!”

Lauren nods, getting her black gym shoes on and backpack, walking out the door to the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to say, this fan fic takes place after Freddy V.S Jason...  
> I'll have this fixed soon


	2. A Nightmare on Elmstreet Used Girl part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost lost this damn  
> \---  
> ocs used  
> Blake Ryder (f)  
> Maurka Sin and Kenchru sin (m)  
> Lauren Crosswood  
> Jade (c) iplague  
> Adam Bronz (M)  
> \---  
> Canon used  
> Freddy Kruger

Lauren stood outside waiting for the bus to arrive while guys from school whispered and made jokes and females spread gossip about the Goth. Lauren was glad she had to friends she did though, an odd bunch at that.  
Blake, a short blond with blue eyes, wearing a pink bunny hoodie, gray baggy sweat pants, and white gym shoes runs over. “I got so stoned last night.. Damn! You have no idea, watching horror movies while be stoned makes them look out to be love stories.”  
Lauren cringed at the thought of a horror movie “T-that’s nice…” She seemed nervous, shaking a bit.  
“You feeling alright Lur?” The short blond asked. “Blake, we can drop the topic of horror any second now…”  
"You love horror..”  
“Not anymore” Lauren grumbled a bit “I have my reasons.”  
A man with black hair with pink bangs, blue dream eyes, wearing female cloths walked over with his twin that had black hair blue eyes but had black tear drops painted under his eyes, wearing a white top with a tie and blue jeans walked over to the two.“Kenchru, Maruka… Oh my God, Lauren is scared of horror movies!” Blake spouts.

“Did you have to share that with them?” Lauren’s eyes twitched as she glared at Blake.  
Maruka, the younger twin with the female cloths laughed a bit “Wow! Did she decorate her room in pink yesterday?” “Fuck you both!” Lauren snapped.

Kenchru sighed “Be nice brother, no one fight please?” he was so sweet.  
“Kenchru chill…” Lauren sighed “I can take care of myself…”  
A short female with a green hoodie walked over, brown straight, long hair, and glasses that covered her green eyes trotted along to the others. “What’s with Lauren…?”  
“I met the Springwood Slasher okay?” Lauren gets on the bus that just arrived and sat by herself, looking out the window.  
The others looked confused, that old fairy tale?  
School bells rang as everyone made it to school, rushing to their lockers.  
Adam, a foot ball player, popular, with green eyes and shaggy brown hair had a locker next to Lauren’s. “How’s my sweet baby cakes?” He could get any woman by he flirted with Lauren. “Fuck off…” She slammed her locker and walked off.  
“Wow, Missy, watch the way you speck to me!” Adam called.  
Lauren falls asleep in her first class “How is it..” she herd that creepy dark voice ask from the shadows of the boiler room. “Not to good- I.. why me?” Lauren asked.“I know what you are going through, I saw-”  
“You saw what you burnt freak…” Telling him that cut like a knife through her gut and she didn’t know why.  
Freddy walked over to her. “You didn’t let me finish.. Uncle Freddy is here for you and watching the way they treat you, the way that Adam treats you.. You are mine you got that you bitch?” Lauren blushed slightly and nods, why did this feel good?  
“Your father was a drunk, your mother died.” Freddy looked into her blue eyes. “My mother was killed after being rapped, I’m the bastard of 100 men. I had to learn how to enjoy pain, like this. Watch..”Lauren watched him as he sliced one of his fingers off, she gagged as it grew back.“It feels good…” Freddy laughed.  
“All that?”  
“the parents burnt me alive for no reason, a crime I didn’t comment.” He lied “Now I haunt their pride and joys in their sleep, I Fred Kruger get revenge!” he laughed. “Do as I say, and you’ll be cared for. Your friends will just betray you…”  
“I-I”  
“Tell them about me, start today!” Freddy’s pride went through the roof.  
“Yes Sir!”“Good girl~” He put his bladed to her lips “Good girl…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to say this takes place AFTER Freddy V.S Jason


End file.
